


High Enough

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dom/sub Undertones, Hux is a Brat, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Possessive Kylo Ren, Sugar Baby Armitage Hux, Sugar Daddy Kylo Ren, it was only a tweet how did it end up like this, the writter knows nothing about design oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: Sugar Baby Hux has thoughts about Kylo's architectural design of his home.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 139





	High Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooo
> 
> So this little number is based on this [tweet right here](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut/status/1361162245586243585). There's just something so KYLO about that design!

The warm afternoon sun spilled through the floor-to-ceiling windows against Hux’s pale skin as he slept peacefully on the king-sized bed, soft sheets cool against his body. It was his normal routine for Saturday mornings; sleep the first half of the day away as his body tried to regain its energy from the previous night’s activities, his skin beginning to bloom with hand-shaped bruises and bite marks that would ache deliciously by evening.

Hux loved the soreness he felt after a long night of fucking and expert care only his Daddy could give him. It didn’t matter what they did, whether Kylo chose to slowly fuck him while whispering all the fantasies he had about Hux while he worked behind a desk in a boring office that day or if Hux was laying in this same bead, head hanging off the edge of the mattress while his Daddy fucked his pretty little mouth. No matter what they did, Hux always slept peacefully afterward. It was the best sleep he’s had in years.

Kylo’s room was very different from all the other bedrooms Hux had ever found himself in. His entire loft apartment was built like a fucking museum, high ceilings and open concept floor plans made it almost impossible to hide from Kylo. He wasn’t sure if it was made for this reason but Hux wouldn’t doubt it, not with the way Kylo was so possessive sometimes. It didn't matter where he went; the kitchen, the living room, the fucking balcony that overlooked the city. It didn’t matter. Kylo could see Hux and stare at him in that way that made Hux want to drop to his knees and open his mouth obediently.

Even now, half-asleep with the bed sheets tangled around his long, pale legs that would no doubt be covered in fingerprints thanks to Kylo’s extremely rough handling, Hux felt those brown eyes boring onto his prone form. Hux’s sleepy moan sounds loud in the large room as he wakes up, stretching out in a cat-like manner to feel the delicious ache on his back and ass.

Rolling onto his back, Hux lets his hands trail over his chest sleepily. He always had a hard time waking up after a thorough fuck, even worse now that he didn’t have to work at that horrible retail store on the weekends. The feeling of being watched is back again, making his skin break out in goosebumps because he knows exactly where his Daddy is standing right now.

It can’t be a coincidence that the bathroom was built high up to overlook the master bedroom. Glass wall panels lined with ferns that offered a mock sense of privacy to whoever was in the enormous shower or the relaxing bathtub that could fit two people. Architecturally, the design was beautiful and modern. Realistically, however, climbing those metal slats disguised as stairs after being pumped full of come was not as ideal as Kylo probably thought it was and Hux hated thinking he’d see a mess of Kylo’s come all over the stairs after cleaning up.

Oh well, the things he had to endure for new clothes and diamond necklaces and first-class flights to New York City for the weekend…

He knew Daddy was staring at him now, taking in his sunlit hair that was a proper mess against the pillow that was worth more than Hux’s old mattress and bed frame combined. Hux knew he’d be standing at the top of the stairs, his bottom half covered by the overgrown plants that served as some kind of security barrier but only annoyingly obstructed Hux’s view of his Daddy’s erection. Kylo would be shirtless, tensing his shoulders because he wants to fuck Hux again. He’s also just turned on the shower and is debating whether to carry Hux up the stairs and just fuck him in there.

Hux smiled as he kept his eyes closed, fingers slow and deliberate as they continued to touch until he couldn’t hide the way his own cock was beginning to react to Kylo’s lingering stare. Opening his eyes slowly, Hux had to squint as the light in the room was way too bright. Would it kill him to get some fucking blinds? God, knows he can afford them.

Once his eyes focused, however, Hux couldn’t even bother to complain. There was Kylo, shirtless with tensed shoulders, that subtle little pout on his lips that had no right being so attractive and innocent on a mouth that sometimes called Hux a cockslut. The heat in his gaze made Hux moan, a soft sound accompanied by the squirming of his hips that only made the bedsheet fall away to expose his hard erection to the sunlight and Kylo’s hungry gaze.

It shouldn’t be a surprise that Kylo would stomp his way down the stairs towards him, shouldn’t be a surprise that Kylo would carry him effortlessly back up toward the shower that was running hot, steamy water.

The slow fuck was surprising, as was the litany of soft whispers of how beautiful Hux was as Kylo pressed him against the slippery glass to angle his cock perfectly to make Hux come before he did.

“Daddy,” Hux moaned breathlessly as the water spilled over the length of his back and over his face, red hair covering his eyes as he came with an almost violent jerk of his body while his Daddy held him close.

Hux didn’t mind the architectural design that much.

* * *

Sometimes the outlandish design served a better purpose, a purpose that solely benefited Hux.

No, Hux didn’t angle his laptop screen directly at his Daddy who always spent at least half an hour doing his hair in his fancy little bathroom. No, it wasn’t because Kylo would be facing him directly as he did so. No, Hux didn’t brighten his screen for the sole reason of giving Kylo a clear view of the site he was browsing.

The first time he did it was not intentional. Hux was simply laying on his stomach while facing the glass panel that overlooked the city, twinkling little lights that were enticing but not as enticing as the bed he was lounging on. Hux was browsing outfit ideas for an event his Daddy had wanted him to accompany him, wanted to find something fancy and showy that would make everyone envious of him for looking so good.

The image he had been looking at was of an all-black suit, perfectly tailored to accentuate the models’ thin frame as he strutted down the catwalk. But unlike any of the other suits he had seen, this one had an accompanying chest harness that simply made Hux’s mouth water because _this_ was A Look.

He could only imagine how a tailored fit would look like on him; tight shirt pressed and expensive, trousers made perfectly for his long legs and pert ass. The harness could be like the one on the runway, thick and covered in shiny glitter that would sparkle with every camera flash. The mental image of how hot he’d look was making Hux squirm against the mattress. He wasn’t ashamed of how self-centered he was.

Hux didn’t bother to ask for it, however. He simply didn’t have time because Kylo was pulling him off the bed and kissing him as he carried Hux to their closet. After all, Hux was supposed to have gotten dressed thirty minutes ago. They did have a dinner reservation to get to.

But Hux should have known.

He should have known that Kylo had seen it all, had seen how meticulously he was zooming in and out of the picture on his laptop. Hux should not be flattered as a big box was delivered at the apartment with the same outfit he had been obsessing over just days ago. There were slight tweaks to the harness, more deep red sparkles mixed in to accentuate his red hair.

His phone rang just as Hux was laying out the outfit carefully on the bed, Daddy flashing brightly on the screen.

“I take it you like your gift?” Kylo said, smug and amused.

“I love it, Daddy. Thank you,” Hux focused to keep his voice soft and teasing, not wanting to sound wholeheartedly thankful. That would be totally out of character for him, after all.

“Anything for my baby,” Kylo said, accompanied by the sound of a zipper being undone in the background. “Now let me hear how thankful you are, Baby. Let me hear you come for Daddy.”

Hux didn’t bother being a brat, not with the knowledge that Kylo was at work and ready to have phone sex with Hux. It’s the least he could do to thank Kylo for snooping.

* * *

In retrospect, browsing his way through a dating app while laying in bed wasn’t a smart choice. But it really was Kylo’s fault in the end.

If he hadn’t taken a last-minute business call at work, then he would have made it back home in time to start his workout when he was supposed to. But since his workout was pushed back approximately an hour, that meant that Hux had to come up with something to occupy his pretty little mind with, bored beyond belief as he waited for his Daddy to finish his routine _and_ shower.

Hux should be begging for Kylo to let him come right now. He should be a mess covered in sweat and come but that wasn’t the case. Kylo had to keep Hux waiting for him to finish and left Hux to his own devices.

Hux wasn’t even _trying_ to be mean.

If anything, Hux was simply trying to snoop and see which of his friends were now single. He flicked through the list of pictures and names; preferences highlighted on the bottom of each image. Poe’s profile showed up again, making Hux roll his eyes because it’s been months since he confessed to having a crush on Finn, but he simply chose to ignore Hux’s advice to tell Finn how he feels.

He was so disappointed in his stupid, lovestruck friend that he didn’t even hear the shower turn off. How many times does Hux have to explain to Poe that he didn’t have to be hoe if he didn’t-

“What are you doing?” came that deep voice behind Hux, making him jump just slightly before turning around to see Kylo standing on top of the flight of stairs. Typical. Sexy.

Hux had to admit sometimes he wasn’t the smartest. He should have played it cool and redirected Kylo’s eyes somewhere else. But the sight of his Daddy still wet from his shower, arms and shoulders thick and swollen after weightlifting was enough to wipe Hux’s thought process clean. It wasn’t until Kylo raised an eyebrow in the phone's direction that made Hux realize he fucked up.

And because Hux is the epitome of smooth and nonchalant, he didn’t think turning his phone over to hide the screen would make his Daddy suspicious of his actions at all. How did Kylo even see his phone? Isn’t it humanly impossible to have good eyesight that good?

“I asked you a question and I’m still waiting,” Kylo said gently, huge arms crossing his even bigger chest as he waited for a decent answer. How did he expect Hux to answer when he was only wearing a towel?

“Nothing. Just checking Instagram,” Hux said with a fake yawn. “You’re taking too long, Daddy. I want you to fuck me already,” was said in a whine needy whine. Surely that will make his Daddy forget about his mistake.

“Baby don’t lie to me,” Kylo warned in the sweetest voice that made Hux want to prematurely beg for forgiveness and beg for his cock. “I saw what you were looking at. Do you remember what we agreed on, the first day we met in this same apartment?”

Leaning up against his arms as he followed Kylo’s movements, Hux bit his lip as he tried to keep still. Fuck, he was in trouble. “That you’d buy me whatever I wanted because I’m pretty.” Fuck, he’s going to be angry.

Kylo shook his head, huffing out a fake laugh as he walked closer to the huge bed that was practically engulfing Hux’s thin frame. “Baby,” was a true warning that said _get your shit together or I will_.

Hux, however, couldn’t help the way his cock began to fill up under Kylo’s angry stare. It was noticeable enough that he had to spread his legs a little further, bending one leg at the knee as he looked Kylo in the eyes. “That I wasn’t allowed to look for anyone else while I’m with you.”

Looming over Hux now, Kylo used both arms to bracket him in between them, giving him no way to escape as his wet hair dropped cold water droplets on Hux’s thighs. “And yet here you are, browsing through an app I know isn’t just for making friends. I noticed how you spent a really long time on that one profile.”

He was so close, Hux could feel his body heat against his own flushed skin. He could explain the whole Poe and Finn situation. Logically that would make more sense to calm his Daddy down. But where was the fun in that?

“Thought he looked alright. Not nearly as big as you,” Hux said instead, ducking his head low enough where he had to look through his lashes at Kylo. “Are you mad?”

Kylo’s silent anger was deadlier than any shouting or frustrated rant he could ever make. Worse still, was the gentle hand that stroked Hux’s face as he made a disappointed sound at him. “You love making me do this, don’t you?”

“Do what?” Hux replied, aroused beyond measure and maybe a little afraid. He swore he could feel his pulse beat erratically, could have sworn Kylo could hear it as well. 

He got his answer much faster than he could blink. Kylo was on top of him before Hux was able to take another calming breath, weight heavy as the towel fell away from his hips. A strong, firm hand cradled Hux’s neck carefully, not tight but simply there. A warning. A sign.

“You love doing this to me? Making me jealous?” Kylo asked, tightening his hand just a fraction.

“Yes,” Hux said, hissing the word as he bucked up against Kylo. “And you love reminding me I’m yours.”

Bratty. Absolutely, unapologetically bratty.

Kylo brought Hux’s face up as he leaned forward to crush his mouth against his baby’s lips, hard and unforgiving. Noses bumped into each other as Kylo slammed Hux back down on the bed, taking advantage of the gasp he made to fully consume his mouth with his tongue. Every time Hux tried to move his hands up to touch Kylo, they were simply pressed down on the bed again, reminding him how much trouble he was in.

“You fucking little brat,” Kylo breathed against Hux’s mouth. “Daddy’s the only one that could give you everything you want. Fuck you so good, have you begging for my cock.”

Hux’s brain stopped working. His lips hurt already, even as Kylo bent down to kiss him roughly again. “You think they could make you scream like I do? Huh? Think their cock could fit perfectly in that slutty little ass and fill you up like mine does?”

“Oh fuck,” was all Hux could say as Kylo’s energy practically radiated off of him in waves. “Daddy, I was just kidding, please.”

His pleas fell on deaf ears, yelping suddenly as Kylo flipped him over to lay on his stomach again. His phone vibrated somewhere in the sheets, muffled but audible despite their combined loud breathing.

Kylo tilted his head as he heard it, a gesture that would normally look so cute on his expressive face. “I bet that’s him. Asking if you’re free tonight.”

Shit, this was too much. Hux was thankful he couldn’t see Kylo’s face, just imagining the angry look he sported was making him whine. “No Daddy, I didn’t message him, I swear.”

The way his voice cracked made Kylo bite the back of Hux’s neck, moaning against the skin in time with Hux’s. “You remember the safe word?” Kylo said, as he tied Hux’s arms behind his back, soft silk keeping his arms in place, thankful that they always kept the hanging on the bed frame for moments like these. Hux nodded, too far gone to speak but aware of the hint of worry Kylo always had despite how rough their little games were. “That’s my good baby. I’m gonna remind you who you belong to, okay? You need a lesson, baby, I can’t have you forget you belong to Daddy.”

It wasn’t fair that Hux couldn’t touch him, but any annoyance flew out the window the second those thick, strong fingers spread his ass to slick up his entrance. Where Kylo was normally slow and gentle, taking his time to get Hux on the brink of coming just by fingering him alone, none of that was present now. His movements were rough and precise, hitting Hux’s prostate from the get-go.

Hux had no choice but to muffle his moans, closing his eyes tightly because this was what he loved the most.

Possessive Daddy.

Jealous and Angry Daddy.

“Oh god, Daddy I won’t do it again. I promise, please,” Hux said desperately when he felt the heft of Kylo’s cock sit on the curve of his ass. So close yet so far from where he needed him to be. “I only want you. All the time, Daddy.”

Kylo’s reply was to sink into Hux, grunting as he slipped inside so easily, stopping only when his hips were touching Hux’s perfect ass. “I want you all the time too, baby. Why do you think Daddy is so jealous? I don’t want anyone else using your pretty little ass but me.”

Hux’s hands flexed as he tried to grab hold of Kylo’s hip, to feel that powerful body drives into him just the way he likes. He can imagine just how hot Kylo must look, straddling Hux’s hips to keep his slim legs pressed tightly together so that Hux could feel every single drag of his cock as he fucked him. The position made Hux keen as he buried his face in the rumpled sheets, drooling a little when Kylo gave him fast hard strokes in quick succession before slowing down to edge him further.

“No one will ever fuck you like I do, take care of you like I do,” Kylo was a man possessed, watching every minuscule movement on Hux’s face. “You could try…to find someone better than me but you never will. Daddy knows you better than you know yourself, baby. Trust me.”

“Please please, _please_ ,” Hux chanted through gritted teeth, overwhelmed and finely attuned to every single word coming from Kylo’s mouth. It’s true, every single word. Hux could never find anyone like Daddy, ever. “I’m yours, Daddy. I’ll always be yours; I promise.”

“Fuck,” Kylo grunted above him, reaching up to thread his fingers through Hux’s hair and pulling on the strands just enough to raise his face. “Say it again, baby.”

“I’m yours, Daddy,” Hux moaned as he looked up and back towards Kylo. “Your perfect baby, always your pretty baby.”

The awkward angle was worth seeing Kylo break, to see how his words washed over his massive frame. That almost pained expression on his face made that telling heat pool in the pit of Hux’s belly, seeing Kylo’s chest heave as he tried to control his thrusts was like the finest drug.

Hux may be taking the hits but that doesn’t stop him from tightening his hold around Kylo’s cock that’s noisily slipping into him again and again. It’s worth being pressed down on the mattress again, only this time Kylo’s face is pressed close to his, breathing the same humid air like they’re one.

“You’re gonna make me come for you, baby,” Kylo warned, voice breaking the way it did right before he let go.

Hux could tell he was fighting it, wanting to draw this out more. But what was the point of doing that, Hux would be here for the second round. “Daddy come in me. I love how you fill me up so much. No one can fill me up like you, Daddy.”

That’s all it takes. Fill up Daddy’s ego and he’ll fill up your ass. Hux smiled to himself as he feels Kylo shudder above him. But he doesn’t stop there, reaching down to stroke Hux’s cock hard and fast, biting the sensitive spot behind his ear that always made Hux go blind and his voice high and loud.

 _Bastard_. Always had the upper hand no matter what Hux did.

Hux came hard, so hard that not even Kylo’s full weight above him could hold him still. His long, drawn-out moan the only sound he could consciously vocalize. Even when Kylo pulled out roughly and much sooner than he liked, Hux couldn’t stop the way his legs trembled as he struggled to get up on his knees or reasons he didn’t even know yet.

Kylo didn’t let him though, smoothing his hands up the back of his thighs to calm the tremors, thumbs pushing any spilled come back into Hux’s used hole. Those same hands smoothed up and over his ass and followed the curve of Hux’s lower back before untying the silk rope keeping him bound. Hux went limp, thoroughly used and mind blank as Kylo felt how hot his skin was.

“Such a good baby for Daddy,” Kylo’s muffled words were felt more than heard as he engulfed Hux in his embrace again, lips brushing along Hux’s shoulder.

“Thank you for being nosey, Daddy,” Hux replied, drunk off the endorphins that were making him slur his words a bit. This was the perfect time to ask for things. “I need to make you jealous more often. I also want more clothes; you’ve been slacking off lately. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

He may not know what he’s even saying but the answering laugh Kylo gives him is enough to make him aware of how his words couldn’t have been that bad.

A soft kiss on his temple is the last thing he remembers before falling asleep, completely forgetting to get his phone and charging it for the night.

It’s not until the morning after when Hux checks his notifications, unconsciously timing last night's events to the last message he received to figure out what message was responsible for setting Kylo off.

Who knew that a text from his local grocery store with a promotional ad for his favorite brand of sparkling water would be the reason he had the best sex of his life?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
